PEQUEÑA ADAIN
by geme1
Summary: Eregion es un hermoso lugar…pero la constante amenaza de Sauron hace evidente una guerra que no parara hasta la destrucción de ambas…sin embargo durante la decisión final una extraña niña aparece en el lugar con su cabello en coletas color naranja y ojos bicolor, ¿Podrá Elrond descubrir de que lugar viene la niña? ¿Convencerá a Celebrimbor a evacuar la ciudad? ONE-SHOT


Este es un pequeño One-shot de un crossover que me gustaría desarrollar mas adelante, pero quien sabe con el tiempo me inspire mas… aunque se que tengo un crossover de Mahou Sensei Negima pendiente pero ante el final (que en lo personal se me hizo muy rápido) la inspiración se vino abajo estrepitosamente en un agujero que se rehúsa salir.

Espero y lo disfruten, es corto lo se… Recuerdo que los personajes aquí mostrados son de sus respectivos autores, es para fans de fans sin fines de lucro, solo diversión e imaginación.

XXXXXX

PEQUEÑA ADAIN

En un cuarto cerrado una discusión acalorada se llevaba a cabo, pues la terquedad del señor del lugar no era fundada, pues la guerra contra aquel que juro ser alguien bueno ahora estaba mas cerca de atacar aquel hermoso lugar.

Pero aquella discusión fue llevada a su fin cuando la puerta finalmente sonó, dejando entrar a uno de los guardias…esa ciudad era una de las mas bellas de aquella tierra medieval Ost-in-Edhil.

La atención de uno de los presentes era que la niña presentaba unos ojos llenos de vacío y soledad, su cabello era toda una extrañeza pues el color del amanecer naranja se reflejaba en aquellas dos coletas amarradas de manera infantil, con unos ojos de distintos colores…portando un vestido extraño y blanco.

El guardia no supo explicar la procedencia de aquella pequeña niña, pero por los rasgos aseguraron que era un Adain, al preguntarle su nombre esta no contesto por un momento luego extrañas palabras salieron de su boca sin poderle entender, no pertenecía al oestron, dunaei o cualquier otra lengua conocida en la tierra media.

El gobernante encargo a la pequeña Adain a Elrond el medio elfo ya que era el mas sabio entre los Eldar, pues mostraba maestría en ciencia y le fascinaba el hecho de descubrir el nuevo lenguaje que se presentaba frente a el, olvidando por completo la discusión que habían tenido con anterioridad.

XXXXX

Elrond siempre trataba de platicar con ella ya sea en elfico o la lengua de los hombres, pero la pequeña solo lo miraba y volvía a su posición original, el medio elfo le parecía extraña su personalidad, siempre retraída y siguiéndolo a todas partes.

Una noche durante la observación de las estrellas Elrond decidió hablar de su Padre, apuntando una de las tantas constelaciones en el cielo oscuro y por primera vez vio una reacción en ese impasible rostro.

-Padre es como un creador –cuestiono la pequeña al ver las estrellas hablando de una manera natural al sorprendido elfo, quien solo le tomo la cabeza haciendo que esta girara, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la misma.

-No lo creo pequeña –sonrió suavemente al alzar su mirada de nuevo –un padre puede ser varias cosas pero no un creador, el te cría, te cuida y te guía cuando lo necesitas- la miro de nuevo con sabiduría – Aun así, no sabia que podías entenderme Pequeña Dama –

-Aprender de mi alrededor se me facilita…si no se tiene nada en un inicio –dijo con simpleza la niña sin mostrar de nuevo algún sentimiento en sus palabras.

El Medio elfo no entendía a que se refería con esas palabras, sacándole un suspiro – Y bien me dirás tu nombre – le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

La niña volvió su mirada reservada en aquel que la cuestionaba -Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia- El elfo solo asintió … no entendía si todo eso era su nombre.

-Muy bien …pequeña Dama- Elrond opto por no revolver a la invitada ya que fueron las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por la Adain esa noche, pero era un avance para la relación entre los dos, pues a pesar de no entender lo que dijo le empezó a tomar aprecio.

XXXX

Un día durante las tarde Asuna se desprendió de Elrond cuando este estaba ocupado con unos pendientes, pues los reportes de los centinelas llegaban con algunas noticias dejándola encargada con una doncella.

La niña se adentro al bosque frondoso que estaba cerca del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, después de un rato se paro para observar mejor a su alrededor un camino se abría delante de ella, pero unos sonidos entre los arbustos se acercaban.

Era la primera vez que la niña veía una criatura tan fea, aun a pesar de las aparentes amenazas de la criatura esta no se inmutaba para nada, ocasionándole molestia a los captores.

-Este no es un elfo –le tomo del cabello como si fuera una muñeca, pero ningún grito o mueca de dolor salía de la pequeña –Vaya…si es una humana –la lanzo hacia el camino, cayendo estrepitosamente … ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tenia rastros de sangre en el labio pues en la caída lo mordió sin querer.

Los pasos pesados de la criatura se acercaban a la niña, el quería escucharla gritar…quería que le pidiera clemencia …pero la niña parecía no molestarle nada, cuando alzo su hacha en contra de la delicada humana una flecha se clavo en su espalda, seguida por otras cuatro …cayendo a un costado de la niña, quien solo lo miro con impasibilidad.

El medio Elfo guardo su espada acercándose preocupado por la pequeña, tomándola delicadamente del mentón y limpiando los rastros de sangre que tenia en su boca …la niña no se veía asustada como si estuviera impuesta a ser tratada como objeto, entristeciendo el corazón de Elrond … preguntándose que había vivido para no sentir nada.

Después de eso inmediatamente la pequeña fue llevada al curandero mientras el pasaba el reporte de lo acontecido, pues ya no se podía mantener la seguridad en las fronteras y como los centinelas anteriores mencionaron en sus cartas la oscuridad ya se estaba preparando.

XXXXXX

Celebrimbor estaba estudiando lo informado, el enemigo ya se acercaba cada vez mas a la ciudad principal, no estaba seguro de que este ya estuviera mas cerca, pero la pequeña Dama había sido atacada...el gobernante sabia del cariño que tenia Elrond a ella decidiendo finalmente mandar a su heraldo a Lindon por refuerzos.

Al salir Elrond vio a la pequeña con las rodillas vendadas agachándose a ella con tristeza, pues por su descuido ella había ido a parar al peligro sin poder defenderla aunque al menos llego a tiempo… eso lo consolaba.

La niña lo tomo de la cabeza para su sorpresa, dándole unas palmaditas como el le dio aquella noche que la escucho por primera vez, mirándola extrañado como si ella supiera que partiría…aunque esa despedida era mas profunda.

XXXXX

Era el día que partía la pequeña se quedaría con el Señor del lugar, como un favor a Elrond pues el era el Heraldo encargado de traer refuerzos de los puertos grises.

El señor Herrero portaba una túnica plateada coronado elegantemente con una tiara plateada que posaba alrededor de su cabeza, junto a el la pequeña y serena niña despidiendo al que fue su cuidador.

Ella solo alzo su mano con una mueca de leve tristeza al verlo partir, este solo le sonrió prometiéndole que regresaría para ver las estrellas…. Sin embargo todo fue tan apresurado…la oscuridad tomo a Eregion antes de lo previsto…

XXXXXXXX

Tenia la esperanza que la pequeña que conoció se hubiera salvado, pero al no encontrar rastro de ella mas que un listón de su cabello…si tan solo alguien le dijera que estaba viva, que pudo escapar…pero cuando encontró el cuerpo Celebrimbor colgado como estandarte por Sauron fue algo que lo golpeo tan fuertemente.

La bella ciudad estaba destruida por completo, El mal se había destapado por completo usando todos sus refuerzos para destruir aquello que lo habían desafiado en especial aquel que construyo los anillos elficos a escondidas y el señor del lugar por su valor y decisión fue torturado hasta la muerte …y al no poder sacar nada mas que la ubicación de los anillos enanos, lo mato en un arranque de rabia e impotencia.

Solo le quedo reunir a los supervivientes y huir al refugio de Imladris, donde se escondió de las miradas enemiga a pesar del asedio…preparándose para el ultimo golpe….la guerra conocida como la Ultima Alianza…pero esa es otra historia…

XXXXXX

En algún lugar de un mundo moderno, una pequeña niña jugaba con alegría a las orillas de un extenso lago, sus rodillas estaban vendadas y poseía un extraño collar con enredaderas que colgaba de su cuello.

-Pequeña princesita…no te alejes –un hombre grande y robusto le gritaba, cuando esta se paro para verlo con una expresión inmutable dándole una sonrisa de medio lado para volver a tomar su camino.

-Esta niña a cambiado para bien –dijo burlonamente uno de los compañeros al tomarle del hombro a aquel que seguía a la niña, poseía una túnica blanca y caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Imma –el hombre fuerte tomaba bruscamente la mano del otro, al sentir el tono que empleaba en ese comentario.

-Aun así, es triste la manera en que la salvamos…-otro joven de cabellos rojizos cruzaba los brazos para ver a la pequeña –si tan solo pudiéramos – fue detenido al sentir unas palmas del mas sabio del grupo.

-Ese hombre hizo bien…sabia que teníamos poco tiempo – El hombre le daba un soplido a su cigarro con suma sabiduría, mientras exhalaba su humo- El nos pidió que cuidáramos de ellas o al menos con sus acciones y su mirada nos dio a entender – recordó que el idioma era ajeno para ellos y por las prisas solo el mago milenario logro hacer el hechizo correcto para entender las ultimas palabras antes de ser empujados de nuevo a su hogar.

-Pero si tan solo hubiéramos extendido mas el portal….hubiéramos- el joven de cabellos rojizos apretaba su puño con ira, al recordar la manera en que encontraron a la niña.

-No te culpes ella esta con nosotros, y traen consigo la voluntad del Señor de ese lugar…ahora nos queda velar por su bien en memoria de aquel que la protegió – bajo su mano con el cigarro encendido –Aunque fue doloroso borrar los recuerdos de sus vivencias en ese mítico lugar –suspiro –pero no paraba de llorar y patalear –

El mago milenario veía con tristeza a la pequeña que seguía fastidiando a Rankan en una carrera que obvio tenia ganada … los días habían pasado desde que fueron a su rescate, encontrándose una ciudad en llamas siendo asediada por la criatura mas maligna que nunca habían visto y al no poder mantener el portal abierto un señor o mas bien un Elfo les dio a la niña bajo su cuidado intuyendo que iban por ella de una manera misteriosa.

-_Cuiden de ella_ – fueron las ultimas palabras que oyeron de aquel Elfo, que a pesar de entregar a la niña a ellos esta no se despegaba gritando su nombre, este solo sonrió besándole la frente…y entregándole en sus manos esa corona teñida de rojo por la sangre –_Adiós pequeña Dama… pequeña Adain_\- El elfo empujo al grupo de manera impresionante hacia aquel extraño agujero…viendo por ultimo el cielo azul de un mundo ajeno a Arda….

\- Celebrimbor, Elrond –suspiro el mago milenario al seguir su camino pues eran las palabras que repetía la niña con desespero al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel mundo…optando por borrar aquel trauma ya que empezaba a perder el control del poder que yacía dentro de ella…dejándole solo un recuerdo….la corona que ahora trae como collar….para seguir adelante y encontrar su destino.

XXXXXX


End file.
